Does You Mother Know?
by Shiro Ryuu
Summary: [ONESHOT] [Songfic] Seto hadn’t even intended to come to the school dance. But suddenly he was moving to the music with a girl much too old to be her age... SxS


**Explanation**: [sniffle] I was BOOTED! ...muttermutter, whinewhine... Okay, okay. So here I am, having to repost EVERYTHING. After some thought, I've decided to leave 'most everything unaltered - reason being, my laziness. [sweatdrop] This means the author's notes may be a tad weird, but oh well O.o;; Enjoy!!!  
  
===============================================================  
  
**Disclaimer**: [yawn] What, did you say something? Oh! Yu-gi-oh ain't mine, and neither is the song 'Does Your Mother Know?' They belong to Konami and Kazuki Takahashi, and ABBA, respectfully. So there. :P Um...  
  
**SR**: Dear Ra, it's a song fic. I couldn't stop myself; sorry. This fic is really weird for me. I've never done an actual song fic before, and this is only the second hentai I've ever written O.o I've actually been thinking about it since I got a CD with this song on it. Normally I wouldn't write this couple, but the song just seemed perfect for them. [sweatdrop] Ah, the things that come to me when listening to oldies music...  
  
=======================_Does You Mother Know?_======================  
  
I sigh, leaning against the wall. I was so close to making a breakthrough on the new holographic technology I'd been struggling with for weeks, I reflect, but _no_. Instead of being at home with my nice, safe laptop, I was stuck here.  
  
Giggling, blushing, incredibly immature teenagers as far as the eye could see. The school gym decorated in gaudy red streamers. Was I insane? Why, exactly, had I let Mokuba talk me into coming to the school dance?  
  
I had even been badgered into wearing one of those ridiculous tuxedos. Wasn't it enough that I sometimes had to wear a suit to work? This tie was killing me... Well, at least I'd managed to draw the line at agreeing to dance with anyone. Though Mokuba had tried, believe me. I shudder involuntarily. Those puppy dog eyes would haunt me in my dreams...  
  
The song ended, and the other students trickle off the dance floor to take a break. I was so intent on watching their stupid antics that I didn't notice the girl slide up next to me until she poked my arm.  
  
I admit it, I jumped. Normally most people wouldn't be bold enough to approach me; at least they were that smart. But when I looked at her I realized why she had; I knew her. Wait, shouldn't that mean she'd be more intimidated of me? Where did I know her from?  
  
She grins. "Hi Kaiba," she says a little shyly, but there was this look in her eyes that hinted maybe she wasn't that shy. She just had the nerve to poke me; how could she be?  
  
My eyes narrow; now I remembered. She was the mutt's little sister. As far as I knew, she was probably even stupider than he was. Now I realized that it probably wasn't boldness but sheer lack of intelligence that had made her talk to me. "The next song's starting," I say tersely. "You wouldn't want your date to think you had left him."  
  
She shrugs, still grinning. "My date's already left me, actually. He's too shy to dance." Her voice took on a slightly mischievous tone. "But I'm sure you know all about dancing, Kaiba."  
  
I scowl. "Go away." Do I really have to spell it out like that? I guess so.  
  
She giggles. Couldn't she take a hint? "Aw, come on Kaiba-san; just one dance?" And before I knew what she was doing, I had been dragged out on to the dance floor.  
  
_You're so hot, teasing me  
  
So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a chick like you  
  
That's something I couldn't do  
  
There's that look in your eyes  
  
I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild  
  
Ah, but girl you're only a child_  
  
Well, of course I knew how to dance. Once you get a certain amount of money, it seems to be essential for some reason that you know how to dance. The song is kind of upbeat, but not too fast. It's romantic, of course. My luck. As we dance Serenity presses close to me... flirtatiously close. She's very warm... Suddenly, I feel a bit awkward. She's only a freshman and I'm a senior; we must make quite a pair. I caught a few people staring, and glared at them. I can almost hear what's going though their little heads. 'She's too young for him...' Or maybe they're just amazed that the great Seto Kaiba is dancing with someone. Shit, this is ruining my reputation.  
  
Though they would be right; she's far too young for me. So how is it that she's almost... intimidating me?  
  
The song ends. I suppose that wasn't too bad, really. She is a good dancer. She's out of breath now, and a little giggly. She drags me over to the chairs that were set up around the edges of the gym, sitting down next to me.  
  
"See, wasn't that fun?" she asks. There's that little grin again.  
  
I take a moment to look at her. Her eyes were a kind of honey color; I hadn't noticed that before. Her striking orangish hair is piled mock- carelessly on her head, making her look older than usual. Her dress also makes her seem less childish; it's long, black and tight-fitting with silver glitter like stars in the night sky. She's very elegant, I decided begrudgingly. Could she really be that hack Joey's sister?  
  
"It was okay," is all I said out loud.  
  
Then she stands up and grabs my hand. I blinked, startled; she laughs. "Will you dance with me again?"  
  
I don't say anything, but I let her pull me on to the dance floor a second time.  
  
_Well I can dance with you honey  
  
If you think it's funny  
  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
  
And I can chat with you baby  
  
Flirt a little maybe  
  
Does your mother know that you're out?_  
  
Well, as long as I'm here I might as well make the best of it. The song has a good rhythm, and I'm surprised to find that a little human contact isn't actually that bad either. Who'd have thought? She giggles as she notices some of the other people looking at us again; I supposed she probably finds our age difference just as unusual as I do, but she doesn't seem to be letting it worry her.  
  
After the song she starts to head over to the chairs again. I hesitate. I shouldn't let myself get too carried away with this girl. I already have more than I'd realized; I hadn't even intended to dance when I came here, after all. She seemed to have a mysterious ability to get you caught up in the moment, then make you do whatever she wants. "I'm going to go get a drink," I say, with no plans on coming back.  
  
She flashed that smile at me again. Such a coy smile. "Thank you! Get one for yourself too."  
  
I stare for a moment. Did she just...? This wasn't the little girl I remembered from Battle City. But then again, she did always keep to herself. "Fine," I mutter.  
  
Why am I letting her push me around? I wonder irritably as I make my way over to the punch bowl. She's just a little girl, really. I don't have a clue why I agreed to get a drink for her, but here I am. Is there something wrong with me?  
  
Then I look up, and grimace. The Wheelers seem to be everywhere tonight. Her dog of a brother is heading this way now, with Mai Valentine draped over his arm. They're followed closely by the rest of the gang.  
  
I don't have the patients to deal with them tonight, I decide. But before I can make my escape, Joey spots me. I can't run away now; he'd never let me live it down. He does his best to smirk, looking me over.  
  
"So, couldn't find yourself a date, Kaiba?" he says, snickering. How annoying.  
  
I roll my eyes. "Oh, I have a date, and I didn't even have to bring someone from outside school. But it's just luck, I'm sure." Well, date is pretty close, right?  
  
He glares a little. "Oh, sure ya do. I'll bet it's your computer!" He laughs at that; behind him, Yugi sighs and shakes his head. Wow, for once we agree.  
  
I smirk. I can't resist; he's just too much fun to spin up. "Actually... It's your sister."  
  
As I leave, I can hear the sounds of a brief struggle, and Yugi trying to reassure the puppy that I was just joking. That seems to calm him down. Oh, how priceless.  
  
_I can see what you want  
  
But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun  
  
So maybe I'm not the one  
  
Now you're so cute, I like your style  
  
And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile (smile)  
  
But girl you're only a child_  
  
Eventually, the dance winds down. To my surprise, I actually feel a pang of regret. It was an enjoyable evening; it's a bit of a shame to see it end. But oh well. Maybe I'll have time to get some work done after I get back to my house.  
  
Just as I'm starting for the door, Serenity grabs my hand. Well, maybe there's time for one more dance. Just one. I let her lead me out to the floor once again.  
  
There's hardly anyone else left in the gym, I notice. The song is a slower one; she dances with her head resting on my chest. This time no one bothers to stare; I guess they've gotten used to us. "Hey Kaiba?" she asks, surprising me a little.  
  
"Seto," I say without thinking, then blush. What is she doing to me?  
  
She smiles, and for some reason I feel better. "What are you doing later tonight?"  
  
I nearly freeze; my blush fades to pale. "I-I think you're a little young-" I start, shaken.  
  
She laughs. "I didn't mean it that way, silly," she interrupts, poking me again. Why does she like poking me so much? "I was just wondering if you could drive me home. My date was going to, but, well..."  
  
I nod, secretly relieved. So that was all. Yeah, that asshole already left. So had her brother, assuming that she was still with said asshole. "It's no problem," I say simply.  
  
After that song, we leave. But as we're walking down the hallway that leads to the exit, she suddenly shoves me into a vacant classroom and closes the door. "W-What are you doing?" I demand.  
  
She turns around, smiling. "I just wanted some privacy, that's all." And then she kisses me.  
  
This feels... good. Unconsciously, I've allowed myself to be backed into a wall. I slip my tongue into her mouth, finding that she tastes good too. Like strawberries; it must be from the punch... I thread my fingers through her hair, probably messing it up, and pull her closer...  
  
_Take it easy (take it easy)  
  
Better slow down girl  
  
That's no way to go  
  
Does your mother know?  
  
Take it easy (take it easy)  
  
Try to cool it girl  
  
Take it nice and slow  
  
Does your mother know?_  
  
Then I finally regain my senses, and push her away. "What are you doing?" I repeat, just as shocked at my own behavior as at her own.  
  
She's a child, Kaiba! Snap out of it!  
  
She winces a little, and I mentally scold myself for being so harsh. "Aren't you a little young to be acting like this?" I ask, a bit more softly.  
  
She frowns. In the light coming in the classroom window I can just make out her expression; she looks determined. "No," she says, then adds, a touch more uncertainly, "Well, maybe a little..." She takes a step back, not meeting my eyes. "I don't usually act like this... It's just that I really like you, Kaiba. I've liked you since I first saw you, back in Battle City. You had just saved Tea, remember? That was really amazing."  
  
Oh yes, that... Before I can say anything, she moves in to kiss me again. I grab her shoulders gently, holding her back. She looks hurt... But I can't.  
  
"Come on, let's get you home."  
  
We're silent the rest of the way to the parking lot. Who knows what she's thinking, but my mind is a jumbled mess. She really likes me, huh? That's the last thing I need. I honestly don't have time for a girlfriend, even if I wanted one. Running a company is a hard job; I'm lucky if I get five hours of sleep most nights. There's no way I could find the spare time to give her the attention she deserves.  
  
Anyway, I need to be reasonable. She's, what, fourteen? It's only a schoolgirl crush. She'll forget all about me in a month.  
  
But she seemed so grown up for fourteen...  
  
We finally get to my limousine. I hold the door open for her, but I refuse to meet her eyes. She tells the driver how to get to her house, then we're silent again.  
  
"Seto," she says suddenly - I frown - "I need to talk to you privately before you take me home."  
  
I shrug, and push a button. A glass barrier comes up, separating us from the driver. "What?" I ask, careful to keep all emotion from my voice.  
  
She hesitates for a moment, but when she looks up she's glaring. I raise an eyebrow. "Why are you mad at me?" she demands.  
  
I sigh. "I'm not mad," I say, turning away.  
  
She grabs my shoulder a little roughly. "Then why are you acting like it?"  
  
Wow. She really is full of surprises. She must be adopted; there's no way she's related to Joey... She sounds so furious; I guess I can't ignore her. "Look, Serenity..." I pause, trying to think how to word this. I don't want to hurt her, I realize. Damn, I'm in way over my head. "Look," I try again, "I just can't be with you. You're so young; people would talk. And I have no time for relationships. I'm much too busy with work."  
  
"You're making excuses," she says quietly.  
  
What?  
  
"If you really cared," she continued, "you wouldn't mind all that. You just don't like me."  
  
I flinch. I never was much good at putting things gently, I guess. "Serenity," I start, but she turns away.  
  
"No, it's okay. Really. If you don't like me then there'd be no point anyway."  
  
She's crying. I just know it. This was definitely not the way I wanted it to go.  
  
What if what she said is true? I suddenly wonder. Could it be that I'm not actually attracted to her? Am I just making excuses? What do I want, anyway?  
  
Hmm...  
  
I think I want to kiss her.  
  
_Well I can dance with you honey  
  
If you think it's funny  
  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
  
And I can chat with you baby  
  
Flirt a little maybe  
  
Does your mother know that you're out?_  
  
So I do. She squeaks, startled, but it's muffled by the kiss. I can feel her relaxing in my arms as she gets over her shock. I taste salty tears, and I gently lick them away.  
  
Eventually, we reach her house. I catch sight of her face in the light from the street lamp, and have to laugh. Her makeup is smudged and her hair has come completely down. Somehow, she still looks radiant... Then I hand her a tissue to fix her makeup as best she can. She giggles, and takes it.  
  
"Can we get together again sometime?" she asks once she's done.  
  
I hesitate. I don't know... Do I really want to commit to a relationship with someone? To be honest, I've never had an actual girlfriend before. I'm always too busy. And that certainly hasn't changed. But... I smile. "Yes... Yes we can," I say as I help her out of the limo.  
  
_Well I can dance with you honey  
  
If you think it's funny  
  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
  
And I can chat with you baby  
  
Flirt a little maybe  
  
Does your mother know that you're out?_  
  
===============================================================  
  
**SR**: Aw! That was really pointless and fluffy, huh? I had fun, though. This was just one of those random things I wrote because I couldn't bring myself to work on any of my other projects; considering that I wrote it in the space of three hours, I think it turned out pretty good. [sweatdrop] Hope you liked it! R&R, peeps. 


End file.
